memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Voyages of the USS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701)
Between 2258 and 2263 of the Kelvin timeline, the was under the command of Admiral and Captain . During Kirk's tenure as captain, the Enterprise was a major player in many events of the Alpha Quadrant as well as minor missions. Below is a list of current adventures that the Enterprise has undertaken since 2258, including its first five-year mission that started in 2260 until it's destruction in 2263. 2258 [[Stardate|'Stardate 2258.42']] :The Enteprise sets off on its maiden voyage and is among a fleet assembled to respond to distress call from the Vulcan High Command. The Enterprise arrives late and comes under attack by Romulan terrorist and the Narada. The Enterprise escapes, but Vulcan is destroyed and Capt. Pike is taken prisoner. The Enterprise then falls under command of first officer, Commander Spock. However, Spock is then relieved of command by Kirk, who boards the Enterprise. The Enterprise is successful in rescuing Capt. Pike and for destroying Nero and the Narada. Following the success of its mission, Kirk is named captain and begins the Enterprise s mission. ( }}) [[Stardate|'Stardate 2258']] :The Enteprise attempts to cross the Galactic barrier. It loses nine members of its crew and Lt. is mutated into a telekinetic superhuman. ( }}) [[Stardate|'Stardate 1313.1']] :Capt. Kirk is forced to maroon Mitchell on Delta Vega I. However, Kirk is then forced to kill Mitchell. ( }}) [[Stardate|'Stardate 2821.5']] :The Enterprise, en route to deliver medical supplies to the New Paris colony on Makus III, conducts exploration mission of Murasaki 312. ( | | }}) 'Stardate Unknown' :The Enterprise investigates a pattern of mass insanity at Deneva. Captain Kirk reunites with his brother and his family. The Enteprise is successful in freeing Deneva from the Blastoneuron parasites. ( | }}) [[Stardate|'Stardate Unknown']] :The Enterprise investigates a subspace relay near Starbase 10. The Enteprise then responds to distress signal from a Vulcan science ship, that had been raided by Vulcans posing as Narada survivors intent on destroying Romulus. The Enterprise then sends a landing party led by Kirk into the Romulan Neutral Zone to try and retrieve the red matter from the Romulans. Though the landing party fails in retrieving the red matter, Capt. Kirk, Ambassador and his party are allowed to return to the Enterprise. ( | }}) [[Stardate|'Stardate 2258.241']] :The Enterprise investigates the mystery of Beta III. ( | | }}) 2259 [[Stardate|'Stardate 2259.23']] :The Enterprise sends a landing party down to Gamma Trianguli VI. ( }}) [[Stardate|'Stardate 2259.32-33']] :The Enteprise responds to a distress call from the Vulcan station, Helios-1. There the Enterprise makes first contact with .( }}) [[Stardate|'Stardate Unknown']] :The Enterprise conducts a planetary survey of Phaedus IV. Following 's brief takeover of the Enteprise, then proceeds to do a survey on Nibiru. ( | | | }}; ) [[Stardate|'Stardate Unknown']] :The Enteprise encounters a planet that is a perfect sphere. The Enterprise is then given a humanoid , Lt. 0718, to interface with the computer system and interact with the crew. ( | }}) [[Stardate|'Stardate 2259.155']] :The Enterprise investigates Klingon activity at Iota Geminorum IV. The Enterprise then returns to Earth and successfully ends the Tribble infestation. ( | }}) [[Stardate|'Stardate 2259.55']] :Following the Enterprise's mission to Nibiru and a terrorist attack at London's Kelvin Memorial Archive, Admiral Christopher is reassigned to the Enterprise as its captain. However, Pike is killed by rogue Starfleet/Section 31 agent, Commander . Kirk is then renamed Captain, and is ordered by Admiral to go into the Klingon Neutral Zone to execute Harrison. However, Kirk instead goes to Qo'noS' Ketha Province and captures Harrison, who reveals himself as Khan Noonien Singh. The Enterprise is met by Admiral Marcus and the . The Enterprise then tries to escape to Earth, but is disabled by the Vengeance near Luna. ( ) [[Stardate|'Stardate Unknown']] :The Enterprise begins its five-year mission. However, the Enterprise diverts to New Vulcan to help with pon farr. ( | | }}) 2260 [[Stardate|'Stardate 2260.115']] :The Enteprise responds to a distress signal from miners on Parthenon 559. ( ) 2261 [[Stardate|'Stardate 2261.34']] :The Enterprise arrives at the Menzies 216 star system at the edge of the Alpha Quadrant. However, it then makes first contact with the Q Continuum's member, Q, who whisks the Enterprise to the 24th century. ( | | | | | |sub = The Q Gambit}}) [[Stardate|'Stardate 2261.147']] :The Enteprise departs Deep Space K-11 for uncharted territory. En route, the Enterprise responds to a distress call from the Klingon colony on Khitomer. ( | }}) [[Stardate|'Stardate 2261.149']] :The Enterprise monitors the Klingon border, awaiting for the right opportunity to rescue Captain Kirk and landing party. ( }}) [[Stardate|'Stardate 2261.168']] :The Enteprise witnesses the destruction of the Romulan fleet by Section 31. The Enteprise is allowed to leave by Section 31 and they disappear without a trace. The Enteprise then resumes its mission. ( }}) [[Stardate|'Stardate 2261.234']] :The Enterprise emerges from a "temporal knot" anomaly and encounters another from a parallel reality. ( }}) [[Stardate|'Stardate Unknown']] :The Enterprise surveys Hinrichs V. It also discovers NASA Astronaut, Captain Steve Cory. However, they are forced to leave him behind. ( | }}) 2262 Stardate 2262.18 :The Enterprise ''comes across an alien called "The Hunter" and a creature known as . The ''Enterprise ''escapes the Behemoth, but is then attacked again by it. The Hunter then sacrifices himself to save the ''Enterprise and kill the creature. ( | |sub = }}) Stardate unknown :The Enterprise becomes stranded in the Delta Quadrant. The Enterprise ''then receives assistance from salvager Eurydice, who take them to the Dark Market ( |sub = | | }}) 'Stardate 2262.54' :The ''Enterprise returns to Federation space and re-establishes contact with Starfleet. However, they then enter an area space that causes Interphase psychosis among the crew. Sulu and Scott then mutiny against Kirk and separate the ship. They are then captured by the Tholian Assembly's Armada under Commander for violating their space. However, Kirk, Spock and Uhura retake control of the Enterprise and escape from the Tholians. However, a state now exists between the Federation and the Assembly.( |sub = The Tholian Webs| }}) Stardate 2262.67-2262.257 :The Enterprise explores Nodell-16 and discovers the remains of the Oan, . The Enterprise was the confronted by Klingon General and the . They were then saved by the Green Lantern Hal Jordan( | | | | | }}) Stardate unknown :The Enterprise conducts a survey on a planet in the Banks-216 system. They also use Scotty's new duck blind technology to study the planet's inhabitants.( | |sub = }}) 'Stardate 2262.335' :The Enterprise and the come under attack by Orions under Vila's Hexis-Kryse family's forces.( | | }}) 2263 'Stardate 2263.27' :The Enterprise enters the Mirror universe, where they encounter Khan's . ( | | }}) 'Stardate 2263.02' :The Enterprise encounters alien warlord Krall. The Enterprise is then destroyed.( }})